Timebomb
by Around.the.Rainbow
Summary: Skye Belle is a young girl, who after tragedy strikes, decides to use her powers to fight off evil and take on the worst in the Marvel Universe.


She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. All she could hear was her thumping heart and her pursuers footsteps. Two men were behind her. The pouring rain impaired her vision - she wasn't too sure where she was heading. If only she could find the urge to scream. Superheroes were all over the place, but she needed to let them know where she was. Too bad her voice was caught in her throat. No sound escaped other than her jagged breathing. There was an alleyway up ahead. Maybe she could hide somewhere over there.

If only she talked Chole into staying, they wouldn't be running. Where was her friend, anyway? They separated, hoping the men would give up the chase but instead two went after each girl. Before reaching the alley, she tripped over her own feet. Falling on her hands and knees, she lost the will to continue. Just forget it, she thought to herself, they weren't going to quit anyway. Why hadn't her hero come? Didn't they patrol areas? If only she could scream…

A hand roughly grabbed her upper arm and violently pulled her to her feet. Pushing on her shoulders, they rammed her against a brick wall. Rain plastered her long black hair against her face. She couldn't see the men, but heard one say:

"Give us whatever you got, kid!"

Another voice said, "Look at us when we talk to you," she felt his hand grab her cheek.

She was terrified as another hand yanked her wet hair back and out of her face. The man holding her cheek lifted her face up to look at him. She tried not to show any fear in their eyes, looking right at him.

The man with his hand on her face said, "She has different eye colors. One blue, the other brown. Too bad those pretty eyes won't save her."

The other tightened his grip on her hair, "Now give us whatever valuables ya got or," he let his voice trail off and pulled out a thick piece of black plastic and pressed against it, revealing a small blade.

Her eyes widened. Overwhelming fear clutched at her heart. All she had was her mother's favorite necklace safely hidden in her shirt. And she wasn't going to give it away. So, this was it. No second chance. No savior. Then she heard a whimper escape her throat, followed by her scream,

"NO!"

Using all of her strength, she pushed the man holding her face, feeling the knife graze her neck. He let go of her cheek, to balance himself as the other man released her hair in surprise and thrust the blade toward her face. She stepped back, the blade piercing the top of her cheek, not too deep. Closing her eyes in pain, she covered the wound then bite his hand holding the knife. He dropped it, and smacked her across the face with his free hand. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and took a step back, hearing the man scream,

"Why you little-"

He stopped. He didn't do anything. In fact, she didn't feel the rain anymore either. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. Raindrops decorated the air, but didn't move. The man was still in place over her with his fist in the air, while the other was stuck mid-way getting off the ground. Shock hit her hard and showed on her face as she stepped against the wall. It happened again. This always happened when she was frightened or feeling extreme in her moods. Everything stopped - except her.

As a child this a ability became clear, prompting her step-father to call her a mutant. Despite her arguments with him about not being one, he still called her one. Of course she didn't know for sure is she wasn't one, but she just didn't feel like a mutant. Human until proven otherwise in her mind.

Taking this chance, she darted off. She desperately wanted to call her friend's name, but knew it would do no good with time frozen and honestly, she didn't know how to unfreeze everything. It would just go back to normal after awhile. Her best route was to go the way Chole ran in. With any luck, she'd find her fast.

After three blocks of sprinting, she found her friend in a horrifying picture. One man holding her arms back while the other was about to plunge a long knife in her throat.

"Chole!" She screamed.

Rain pelted her as she ran forward into the man with the knife. He dropped it as she slammed against him. Before hitting the ground, a blue light appeared under them, and she fell into it along with one of Chole's tormentors. Another great attribute she possessed. The ability to go - or in her case right now - fall into other places. Whether it was in the past, future, or a different world, she was never sure.

Mud splashed on her as she held the man down and yelled, "Don't you dare touch her!"

She rammed her elbow into his face. Taking a breath after, she crawled off him, feeling herself sink into the mud. It was sticky on her hands and legs, as she felt herself fall farther down, trying to get to solid ground. After rolling onto the dirt, she turned around, and saw the man, unconscious, sink deeper into the mud. She thought of leaving this wretched place and going back to Chole. A soft blue light appeared next to her. Taking one last glance back, she slowly stood and walked through, figuring he deserved this fate.

Standing where fell in, she looked around. Through the rain she saw her friend a little ways away, lying on the ground along. Jogging over, fear gripping her throat, she fell on her knees next to her friend. Blood gushed out of a deep cut in her throat. Tears pricked at her eyes as she put pressure on the wound.

"No," she whispered.

"Skye," she gurgled.

"I'm here," she said leaning close, "It's okay now. I'll get help."

"Sk-" she coughed, "ye." Her glazed eyes searched her friend's face, as Skye shakily grabbed her cell phone from her pocket.

Just then a mechanical voice said, "Are you two alright?"

Through her tears, the girl looked up to see yellow and res armor, joined by a man in a blue suit holding a red and white circular shield with a star in the middle.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay," Captain America said kindly.

_Two Years Later_

Skye Belle sat on her bed. She thankfully beat her step-father home. Some peace. Staring at her mirror, she focused on two pictures taped to it. A pretty blonde woman with bright blue eyes and a cheerful smile standing next to a painting of a street performer juggling hoops with Tony Stark on the other side of the canvas. Her mother at an art show, where she met the famous Mr. Stark, who funded it. The next picture had her with her usual black hair dyed blue and her best friend, who's normally light brown hair was pink. They were both laughing in the picture.

"Mother," she said, "Chole," she said shifting her gaze to the other picture, "I don't really want to do this, but I feel I must." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black mask that fit over the eyes, "I need to wear this, to save the people like us, Chole, who were attacked but couldn't bother to be saved by big time superheroes. I will do this." She clutched the mask in her hand, looking down at it. This needed to be done.

* * *

_A/N: Hi there! I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it awhile ago, but I just wanted to see what people's thoughts were on this before I went any farther then my few chapters that I have now. So just let me know what you think!_


End file.
